peachgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Momo Adachi *(安達 もも, Adachi Momo?) *Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Kate Oxley (English) *The main character. She has tanned skin and light hair (derived from her constant swimming in chlorinated pools while on the swim team), mistakenly giving others the impression that she is a "beach bunny", lover of the Ganguro style, or sexually promiscuous. On the contrary, Momo is a shy, sweet and insecure girl, though she has a fierce temper. She has loved Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori for many years, although later on she finds herself falling in love with Kairi Okayasu. When she found out Toji disliked girls with tan skin, she started to avoid swimming pools and wore a lot of sunblock to get her skin to its original color (presumed to be fair). Later on, Momo finds out that Toji never said he disliked girls with tan skin. Her friend from junior high had made that up because she had liked him too. She is often confused later on when she likes both Toji and Kairi at the same time, causing much dispute between both boys. Though in the end, she picks Kairi and they get back together. Her given name means 'peach' in Japanese. Sae Kashiwagi *(柏木 さえ, Kashiwagi Sae?) *Voiced by: Megumi Nasu (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) *The antagonist who does everything to ruin Momo Adachi's life. Sae's fair features (pale skin, dark hair) serve as a contrast for Momo; her "innocent" appearance belies her scheming, manipulative nature. She is the one who spreads malicious gossip about her; something Momo knows, but has trouble dealing with, as people are more apt to believe in Sae than the 'airheaded ganguro girl' to the point that Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori believed Sae over Momo (who was currently his girlfriend). She often uses the gossip to make people dislike Momo, as a result of her own jealousy and insecurity. She spreads rumors that she is dating Toji, and that Momo is trying to steal him from her when it is actually the other way around. She really is mean and doesn't care for Momo and isn't her "real" friend. All she wants is popularity in school, to humiliate Momo, and to get Toji all for herself. She will stop at nothing to complete this task. Later, she dates a male model named Jigoro and in the end exploits him to help break up Toji and Momo, the nastiest scheme she has ever plotted. She begins to repent after she falls in love with Ryo and understands the hurtful feeling that she caused Momo, when Ryo Okayasu seemingly gets her pregnant (it later turns out to be a medical condition that simulates pregnancy) and subsequently abandons her. Kairi Okayasu *(岡安 浬, Okayasu Kairi?) *Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Orion Pitts (English) *A popular and carefree classmate of Momo Adachi. Sae Kashiwagi goes after him after Momo lies that she likes him to protect her and Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori's relationship, but he is the only boy to see straight through Sae for what she really is. He has the reputation of being a playboy, something he is not exactly proud of. He thought that Momo was the one who once gave him CPR when he had nearly drowned at the beach when they were younger; only to later find out he had been saved by the local male lifeguard. His interest in her is renewed when Sae spreads rumors about them being a couple; he adds to this by claiming he has kissed Momo. When Momo is upset by his rumor, he tries to make the rumor true by kissing her unexpectedly in the beginning of the series. After the two start dating, his insecurities about relationships are revealed to stem from his unrequited love for Misao, the school nurse and Kairi's former tutor. However, after he confesses and is shot down by her, he actually feels relieved and confident to pursue his relationship with Momo. He begins fighting over her with Toji and in the end, they get back together. Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori *(東寺ヶ森 一矢, Tōjigamori Kazuya?, とーじ Tōji) *Voiced by: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) *Toji is a boy who has been Momo Adachi's crush since junior high school although she never then confessed to him due to a friend saying he "doesn't like girls with tan skin". He overhears Momo confess her love for him to Kairi Okayasu and then eventually dates Momo but Sae Kashiwagi wants Toji for herself. He has a good heart, but tends to be hard headed and oblivious to what is in front of him, believing what Sae says over what Momo says, much to the frustration of Momo. Sae later blackmails Toji into dating her against that she doesnt publish the pictures of Momo and Jigoro in a hotel bed together. He then breaks up with Momo. Ryo Okayasu *(岡安 涼, Okayasu Ryō?) *Voiced by: Sho Hayami (Japanese), Charles Baker (English) *Ryo is Kairi Okayasu's older brother who works in the video game industry. He serves as a male counterpart to Sae Kashiwagi, only he is significantly more dangerous. Ryo is in love with Misao, and dated her briefly, but Misao Aki broke up with him because of his cold and manipulating attitude which is revealed when he smacks Sae after hurting Misao. Sae meets him and quickly falls for him because of their obvious similarities, though Ryo barely takes the relationship seriously and treats Sae poorly. When Sae tells him she is pregnant with his child he gives her money. Though Ryo feels touched by Sae when she tells him she wants to make a family with him that will love him. Though after they find out Sae had a false pregnancy they two split. However, Ryo stills feels touched and seems to be interested in having kids. Misao Aki *(安芸 操, Aki Misao?) *Voiced by: Mami Kingetsu (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) *The school nurse and a big sister figure for Momo Adachi. Misao was once Kairi Okayasu's tutor and crush and an old flame of Ryo Okayasu's. She breaks up with Ryo after finding out his "true personality". Goro Oji (Jigoro) *(大路 吾郎, Ōji Gorō?) *Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Viktor Walker (English) *He is a male model who is smitten with Sae Kashiwagi and unaware of her true personality. She uses him in her schemes against Momo Adachi. Morika *Voiced by: Miho Yamada (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English) *Morika is a young woman who once dated the Okayasu brothers. She has a grudge against Ryo Okayasu and tries to use Kairi Okayasu against him. She also hired some thugs to beat up Ryo as revenge for using her. Category:Characters